


watch the dam break

by ResonanceAesthetic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonanceAesthetic/pseuds/ResonanceAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven has some feelings he has to work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch the dam break

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is extremely short, but I just came up with the idea and here it is.

“Steven? Are you okay?”

Connie found him sitting on the boardwalk near the ocean. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. The gems are out on a mission they said was too dangerous for me, so I thought I’d come here.”

“Too dangerous for you? Wow, that’s a first.”

He didn’t respond. He just looked at his feet and sighed. 

“Okay, seriously. Nothing makes Steven Universe blue. What’s up?”

“Really, Connie. It’s nothing. Just some gem biz-“

She rested her hand on his shoulder. “Tell me. Please.”

He started to cry. His tears shocked her. She sat down on the edge of boardwalk with him and leaned into his trembling shoulder. This condition went on for about two minutes, then he started to talk to her.

“It’s just… Everyone back home keeps talking about how great Rose was. How great it would be if she were still here. Pearl’s the worst at accepting that it’s me now, but, y’know, she loved Rose like my dad loved Rose. I’m not Rose though, and it feels like the people around me blame me for her not being around. If I could bring her back I would, but that’s completely impossible.”

“Steven… I’m sorry you feel like that. I can’t understand it, but I’m sure they love you for who you are. I mean… If there’s anything I could do to help you feel better...”

“Do you mind fusing with me? It’s been a while.”

“Okay.”

They simply touched heads, and a glow consumed them both. Stevonnie sat on the edge of the boardwalk and watched their feet make swirls in the water below.

“Thank you,” they simply said. A small smile spread across their face.

“Your welcome,” came the reply from the same voice.


End file.
